


Swinging

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Soul Eater
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soul Eater AU, which I may continue. </p>
<p>Ray's a Meister, Ryan's a rather difficult weapon to wield. How will they fare together, as two fighting like one? Nobody knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I dunno. May just turn into a jumbled up series of one-shots.

Ray was always a mild mannered meister, something quite unheard of. Most meisters had at least one side that could be outraged at small things, or excited at things as such. But Ray rarely was, and he had great difficulty in finding a weapon compatible with his soul. 

Sure, Michael had Gavin, a blubbering, kindly idiot to a rage filled machine seemed up an unlikely fit, but they balanced each other out in the end. Gavin was a reasonably powerful weapon, skilled with ranged attacks and faster than any other weapon. Michael was always quick to attack, quick to jump to conclusions. As said before, they fit just fine together.

Geoff and Griffon were another match, both kind and generous, and both with an edge of method to their madness in the game of life. They fit perfectly together. She was a powerful death scythe wielded by a tier three meister. He was a tier three meister with an amplifier hat went up to thirteen. To put it simply, they were one hell of a duo. Their souls could match the other's harmony easily, since they thought so much alike. Many of their peers, including Ray, were jealous.

Then there were he two kindhearted souls by the names of Jack and Caiti. Both were understanding and pleasant to be around, the people to go to if you ever had a problem. Caiti was Jack's meister, but their roles were sometimes reversed. She deemed it her duty to protect him, inadvertently taking the blows to lessen his load at times, even though he was one tough guy.

And then there was the weapon Ray had seen wielded by few, but no one person in particular. This weapon had a strong soul, determined in every task to go above and beyond. He was hard to control, as many said, unpredictable and could go from calm, to murderous in the blink of an eye. A rumor had flown around when he first arrived that he had achieved being a Death Scythe without any meister to wield him, although everybody knew that it was impossible. 

As Ray sat and waited in Death's office, sighing quietly as he waited to be informed on why he was there, until another opened the door. Ryan Haywood. He who was known around the entire school as an untameable, half monster. Ray froze in the middle of fixing the collar of his shirt, muscles tensing as he watched Ryan walk over to the second chair next to his and sit down. Somewhere deep in his mind, he knew Ryan wouldn't attack him without a meister that could wield him around, but his mind went crazy nevertheless, panic flaring up as the blond took the seat beside him.

Ryan seemed as if this was just a daily routine to him, hair brushed back neatly as he sat a little straighter, his crystal eyes aimlessly traveling around the room until they finally fell onto the scrawny meister whose hair was tussled up as if his hands had been run through it too many times, which in all honesty they had. Pinpricks of sweat shone on his neck as he fidgeted and dripped down to the bottommost area of his collar. He reached up to readjust his glasses, which had slipped down his nose and were resting around he middle of his nose, rather than the top edge near his eyes. Ryan looked forward again, to Ray's relief, waiting for Lord Death. 

After a few moments, Death himself bounced in with a smile in his voice as usual. "Ah, Meister Ray and Weapon Ryan! Welcome!" A small smile passed Ryan's lips as he looks up to Lord Death, nodding a little. 

"Thank you," he said softly, his voice oddly familiar to Ray as it rolled out. He shrugged it off and echoed the phrase. 

"Now, Ray, I believe you have probably heard of Ryan, and Ryan, you probably know nothing of Ray. Both of you have souls that are rather difficult to find ones who may balance them out, and so neither of you have a partner. But, maybe together something different may arise."

Ryan looks to Ray and smiles softly at him. "Hello Ray." The name rolled off his tongue, as if he were experimenting the taste of it, chewing on it within his mind. He extends a calloused hand with a small smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

Ray grins nervously as he takes the hand, shaking it with his own thin and bony hand. "Likewise, Ryan." He tugs at his collar as he lets him go, beginning to walk back out of the office with him. "So, uh, weapon, huh? What type?"

Ryan looks over to him, cool blue eyes boring into his own although he still smiles. "Just a katana. Nothing fancy. So, you've had weapon problems in the past?" He seemed kind enough to Ray as they chatted back and forth, even if his eyes were eerie and seemed to stare right into your soul (but only meisters could do that). 

After a small bout of silence, Ryan grinned ahead as he said,"So, ready to kick some ass?"


End file.
